


Same Old Story

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang discuss certain literary parallels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Story

The movie wouldn't have been Barney's first choice. Or his last. Cutesy British romantic comedies starring Colin Firth and/or Hugh Grant (he could never remember which was which) were nowhere near his idea of a good night's entertainment. Evidently they weren't anyone else's either, because the DVD had mysteriously arrived via Netflix and no one would admit to choosing it. Still, they were making the best of it.

He'd started to doze off against Robin's shoulder when she nudged him awake. "Ooh, Floppy-Haired Guy's stuttering again. Take a drink." Everyone groaned.

"Seriously, we're gonna have to stop playing this soon or someone's gonna pass out," Lily grumbled.

He must have drifted off again, because when he came to the movie was over and Ted and Robin were having a fairly spirited discussion. Marshall and Lily were adding their collective two cents, of course, because in this group debate was more than just a spectator sport.

"I mean, you guys are practically a Shakespearean comedy."

Raising an eyebrow, he reached for his beer as Robin laughed off the comparison. "You're kidding, right?"

Ted shook his head. "Come on, the eternal bachelor and the feisty, independent career woman? That's basically _Much Ado About Nothing_."

"That's what they said about your love life. What up?" He raised his hand for a sleepy high-five, but no one obliged.

"Okay, I kinda walked into that one."

Barney was just starting to wonder how much of this conversation he'd slept through when Lily made an observation.

"Don't Shakespeare comedies always end with a wedding?"

Marshall had to pound him on the back for several minutes until he stopped choking.


End file.
